Druid
Druid level 86 to 95 spells listing Druid Debuff Spells All numbers based on a level 95 caster. Spells are grouped with upgrades. All groups will stack with the other groups. If the spell has several ranks, rank one is shown. Hand of Ro, Fixation of Ro and AAs Druids now have AA versions of Hand of Ro and Fixation of Ro. There is also Blessing of Ro, which combines them both into one AA. Druid item focus effects do not affect the AAs. The spells Grasp and Grip of Ro combine an improved Hand of Ro and Fixation of Ro, as well as adding a heal. Thus, Blessing of Ro and Grasp and Grip of Ro do not stack with Hand of Ro, Fixation of Ro, and each other. Wolf form Not included are the Druid AA temporary wolf forms. Self only * Wolf Form - Level 20: Illusion: Black Wolf, Increase Movement by 40% (L20) to 55% (L50), Increase ATK by 21 (L20) to 30 (L29) * Greater Wolf Form - Level 30: Illusion: Black Wolf, Increase Movement by 50% (L30) to 60% (L50), Increase ATK by 31 (L30) to 40 (L39) * Form of the Great Wolf - Level 40: Illusion: Black Wolf, Increase Movement by 55% (L40) to 60% (L50), Increase ATK by 41 (L40) to 51 (L50), Ultravision * Form of the Howler - Level 54: Illusion: Black Wolf, Increase Movement by 62% (L54) to 77% (L85), Increase Mana by 2 per tick, Ultravision * Form of the Hunter - Level 60: Illusion: Black Wolf, Increase Movement by 70% (L60) to 82% (L85), Increase ATK by 62 (L60) to 87 (L85), Ultravision Group * Share Wolf Form - Level 35: Illusion: Black Wolf, Increase Movement by 47% (L35) to 60% (L60), Increase ATK by 30 * Share Form of the Great Wolf - Level 45: Illusion: Black Wolf, Increase Movement by 57% (L45) to 62% (L54), Increase ATK by 46 (L45) to 65 (L64), Ultravision * Feral Pack - Level 52: Illusion: Black Wolf, Increase Movement by 30%, Increase ATK by 53 (L52) to 65 (L64), Ultravision, See Invisible(1) AA * Group Spirit of the Black Wolf - Increased chance to crit direct damage spells, fire resistance, reduced mana cost of detrimental spells, increased mana regeneration, black wolf illusion. * Group Spirit of the White Wolf - Increased chance to crit healing spells, cold resistance, reduced mana cost of beneficial spells, increased mana regeneration, white wolf illusion. * Spirit of the Black Wolf - Increased chance to crit direct damage spells, fire resistance, reduced mana cost of detrimental spells, increased mana regeneration, black wolf illusion. * Spirit of the White Wolf - Increased chance to crit healing spells, cold resistance, reduced mana cost of beneficial spells, increased mana regeneration, white wolf illusion. ''Seeds of Destruction'' spells Level 81 Assistant Josephine in Oceangreen Hills, in the fort - Tier 1 level 81 spells *Beast Befriending *Carve Whistle *Cascading Hail *Nature's Peace *Spirit of the Resolute *Squall of the Stormborn *Withering Sunray * Frondspur - Rank I purchased from Zebuxoruk in Void B for 155 chronobines. Level 82 Assistant Joseph in Old Kithicor, near ZI from The Void - Tier 1 level 82 spells *Brierbloom Bulwark *Coldwhisper Breath *Granvida *Harvesting Inferno *Heartwood Skin *Promised Reknit Level 83 Assistant Josic in Field of Scale, next to Phara Dar - Rank I spells *Brierbloom Coat *Horde of the Hive *Morning's Glory *Repel Corruption *Skin to Flora * Annihilate the Anomalous - Purchased from Zebuxoruk in Void D for 175 chronobines. *Winter's Flare - Purchased from Zebuxoruk in Void D for 175 chronobines. Rank II * Survival of the Felicitous Rk. II - Purchased from Cirtan, Bayle`s Herald in Oceangreen Hills, requires warmly or better faction. * Winter's Flare Rk. II - Purchased from Field of Scale faction merchant, requires warmly or better faction. Rank III * Winter's Flare Rk. III - Becames available in The Void after completing the raid task 'Stop the Ascension'. (350 chronobines) Level 84 Assistant Josienisa in Torkirakk, near ZI from The Void - Tier 1 level 84 spells *Blanched Frost *Chant of the Burynai *Purified Blood *Summer Solstice *Sunsinge *Tectonic Tumult * Carapace of the Reptile - Purchased from Zebuxoruk in Void E for 185 chronobines. Rank II * Carapace of the Reptile Rk. II - Purchased from Herald of Druzzil Ro at the zone in of Korafax. Requires warmly or better faction. Level 85 Assistant Josoth in Old Bloodfields, near ZI from The Void - Tier 1 level 85 spells *Adrenaline Burst *Blessing of the Heartwood *Glaciating Crystals *Legacy of Brierbloom *Lunulation *Mask of the Raptor Rank II * Nature's Searing Wrath Rk. II - Purchased from Bloody Kithicor faction merchant, requires warmly or better faction. * Twincast Rk. II - Purchased from Cirtan, Bayle`s Herald in Oceangreen Hills, requires warmly or better faction. Runes for Rank III spells Spells listed in turn in order. Humming Fleshrought Rune * Withering Sunray * Squall of the Stormborn * Cascading Hail * Nature's Peace * Beast's Befriending * Carve Whistle * Spirit of the Resolute Whirring Archaen Rune * Coldwhisper Breath * Brierbloom Bulwark * Heartwood Skin * Granvida * Harvesting Inferno * Promised Reknit * Wild Growth * Skin to Flora * Horde of the Hive * Brierbloom Coat * Morning's Glory Glowing Entropic Rune * Blanched Frost * Sunsinge * Summer Solstice * Chant of the Burynai * Talisman of the Resolute * Legacy of Brierbloom * Blessing of the Heartwood * Glaciating Crystals * Mask of the Raptor * Adrenaline Burst * Lunulation Secrets of Faydwer upgradable armor * Groupable Tier 1 - Scratched Hide armor * Groupable Tier 2 - Druadic Hide Armor = Scratched Hide + Steam core * Groupable Tier 3 - Tier 2 + 1 crystallos essence(earth/fire/air/water) * Groupable Tier 4 - Tier 2 + 1 Prismatic essence (All 4 Crystallos Essences) * Raid Tier 1 - Steel-Studded armor * Raid Tier 2 - Ancient Husk armor * Raid Tier 3 - Rootbound Auspex's Husk = Steel Studded or Ancient Husk + Gyro core Steam Core * Scratched Hide Leggings + Steam Core: Druadic = Druadic Hide Leggings ** Druadic Hide Leggings + Fire Essence = Druadic Flamehide Leggings ** Druadic Hide Leggings + Ice Essence = Druadic Chillhide Leggings ** Druadic Hide Leggings + Air Essence = Druadic Stormhide Leggings Gryo Core Underfoot spells * Surge of Ironvines (rk 1) as part of the mission reward for completing the Cooling Chamber instanced quest "Tasnise Underbelly". House of Thule spells * Allakhazam's Druid spells, level 86+ * Mammoth's Force Rk. I, level 86 spell, requires indifferent or higher Dream Delvers faction to purchase. Veil of Alaris port spells * Beasts' Domain ports: Level 90, Language requirement 75. Obtained by doing the task Beasts for the Stew. * Pillars of Alra ports: Level 92, Language requirement 81. Obtained by doing the task The First Pilgrimage. Type 3 augmentations :Main article: Type 3 augmentations Once placed in your armor, the only way to remove them is to use a augmentation solvent (which will will destroy the aug), or use a Perfected Augmentation Distiller purchased for 432 Crowns (aka Loyalty Tokens). * Salus Faycite Shard: Granvida - Increases the healing done by Granvida (level 82 healing spell) by 262, sold by Tynoc, Herald of Scale in the Field of Scale for 12,600 pp once you have reached Ally faction with him. Druid Clickies * Sand Eroded Shell - Casts Savage Spirit pet buff. * Wanderer's Sylvan Leggings - Casts Savage Roots. Epics * Druid Epic 1.0 * Druid Epic 1.5 - Includes pre-quest if you don't have Epic 1.0. * Druid Epic 2.0 Category:EverQuest